Bloodlines Wiki
'Welcome to the Bloodlines Wiki' This wiki is to share aspects of a student game called Bloodlines: The birth of Renatus. The wiki will change as the design of the game changes and will only be finished when the design is locked in and the game is in production. At later dates we intend on adding concept art, images, screenshots maybe even videos of early builds and prototypes. The game is being made by a student games studio called End of Line Studio . At the time of writing the studio consists of two designs working on two different sets of games. 'About the game' Bloodlines is a slow paced platform game with emphasis on beat em up styled combat mechanics. The game will be linear but will give the player areas to explore. The game will be story driven and tell the tale of a person who has been been inflicted with the vampiric virus and tries to cure their affliction but slowly turn more hatred towards both human and vampire counterparts. He decides that his only option is to reap revenge on his creator as he starts to enjoy his vampiric abilities. The story follows the games protagonist, Ethan Andrews as he explores a fictional European town in search for love. He has his possessions stolen and is trapped within the town. The stories antagonist is Sator and he bites Ethan and starts his vampire transformation. Ethan alone and in solitude he grows more hateful towards humans and vampires, however struggling to come to terms with the fact that he is becoming a monster he vows to never feed on anyone. As time goes on that urge becomes more and more powerful, at the end when he is standing over Sator's body he can see Sator's vein pulsating against the thin layer of skin on his neck. Ethan bites Sator and completes the vampire transformation. The gang of vampires bow down to the presence of power that Ethan oozes and they elect him the new boss of the organisation. He calls himself Renatus. A new era has begun for the vampires. The game progression will be story driven and will not use levels in the traditional sense. Most of the areas will be open for the players to explore, however the type and amount of enemies that the player will encounter will be based on what chapter the player is at in the story. So at it's essence the player will have a different experience each time they visit an area as the story unfolds. The player will be faced with four different types of enemies and will be of vampire and human races each with differing abilities and types of attack. Starting with weak, ill trained humans that are working for the vampires to trap the humans. Next there are humans that are not only equipped to fight the vampires but they are malicious in their intent. Then, you have vampires that are trying to stop Ethan from exacting revenge on Sator. Finally you have the police that are there to serve and protect the citizens of the town and will stop any threat from getting out of control. Go to the Contents Page Click Here to go to the Contents Page Latest activity Category:Bloodlines